The present disclosure relates to a learning support device and a learning support method for supporting a learner who learns how to write characters and an instructor who instructs the learner.
Conventionally, a learning support device for supporting a learner who learns how to write characters and an instructor who instructs the learner is known. The conventional learning support device includes an input display device. The input display device is a learning terminal (user terminal) which is used by the learner, and includes a display device formed with a liquid crystal display device and a transparent touch panel device provided in the display device.
In the conventional learning support device, a model character which is a mode of a character to be learned is displayed on the display device. Then, the learner brings a touch pen or the like into contact with the transparent touch panel device, follows (trances) the model character displayed on the display device and thereby learns how to write the character.
In the conventional learning support device, when the traced character (the character tranced by the learner) is input to the learning terminal, based on the amount of displacement between the model character and the traced character, whether or not the character is properly tranced is determined. As a result of the determination, when the character is not properly traced, a message indicating the fact (message for encouraging the learner to trace it again) is displayed on the display device.